


Battle Born

by Reithandina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father Figures, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Sins of the Father, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore's need for Voldemort's end leads to means, that in Canon he could never dream up nor execute. What would his meddling lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Born

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... This is a facinating thing I just wrote. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, or anything else that bothers you. Please copy the sentence that doens't make any lick of sense to you and send it to me. I'll gladly run back in and correct it. :) I've kinda had an idea like this for a while, but didn't really know how to execute it, and then suddenly this just came to me. Don't ask me how, but I was eating this newly baked, delicous, home made Bailey's Chocolate cake while it struck me.. Muses like Chocolate... <3 
> 
> Anyway, how are you? Are you all well? Do you all hate me that I'm so lax and lazy and... broken in my writings? :) That's alright. ;) I hate myself, but it'll come, cause I refuse to die until I've written all I want.... So.... If I get run down, I'll come back... Somehow... Cancer shall not break me XD if it happens... 7-9-13!!!! *knocks under the table 3 times* .... O_O *Draws a protective pentacle on my hand* Phew... Protected... 
> 
> Enjoy? :D Please do~

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BATTLE BORN**  
  _  
_  
_" I'm battle born, Once upon a time, I had an open point of view, But that was just so long ago, Before I had a clue, Was there such a time, Where I didn't stand alone, Was there ever a time, And how would I have known... " - Five Finger Death Punch, Battle Born.  
_

**\------------------------ --- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Summary: ** Dumbledore's need for Voldemort's end leads to means that in Canon he could never dream up nor execute.  
  
**Warning:** Mentions of Male Preg, Lies and semi-manipulation. Line theft!  
  
**Pairing:** _Mentions of Albus/Gellert. Canons; James/Lily, Nicolas/Perenelle._

_  
__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
                                                                                           **[ Hope ]  
**  
" They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to **hope** for." Tom Bodett...   
  
**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_**  
**  
18 years ago, Dumbledore was of the mindset, that the only one who was able to defeat Tom Riddle was someone of his own blood. An Equal of Power and heritage, which was easier said than done. Tom Riddle had killed all of his muggle family and the last of the Gaunts died not long after an extended stay in Azkaban.  
  
There was no one left that Dumbledore could use for this, so he had practically abbandoned the idea, until a careless joke had been said from one of his Gryffindor students.  
  
It was like an epiphany.  
  
" Disgusting! " The student had cried out with a grin to his friends, and Albus' eyes had been drawn to the young boys as they laughed. He was quite fond of the Gryffindors. Perhaps it had been because of his own year in Hogwarts barely a hundred years ago, when he too had worn Red and Gold. " I mean, come on! Anything is better than being a son of a Dark Lord! Though I imagine it's the same as being from a Dark family - "  
  
Dumbledore tuned the rest out with a startled clarity and thought he had been insane not to discover it before. What else but the Child of a Dark Lord could be his downfall? It was always mentioned in Myths and Legends and ancient songs, how a father would be overcome by his son.  
  
_It's as if it was destined to be_ , Dumbledore concluded in amazement.   
   
He had left the Great Hall with purpose, his mind already working miles away on how to procure what he would need. 50 years ago, a potions master had created what would be a means of procreation for same sex parings. This had been a revolutionary hit and had been widely accepted and celebrated among all wizards and even witches. Now those who were not of the opposite persuasion could marry and couple with their preferred gender and still procure an Heir.  
  
Dumbledore himself had despaired and rejoiced of this. If it had only come 50 years before it's time, then perhaps Gellert and himself would've been happily married and had a brood of children of their own, but it was not to be after all and he was much to old now to sire any children in such a way.  
  
Yet, this potion, with a slight aleration could be used, but who should be the other sire of this child? A woman? Or a man of extreme power as well?  
  
Albus Dumbledore pondered this for many months as he at the same time sought out to procure enough Materials from Tom Riddle to make the potion extra potent. Normally this potion would have to be drunk of the bearer with the material of each father and then the intimacy would occur, but Dumbledore believed it to be best not for any intimacy, so he had contacted his good friend, Nicolas Flamel and asked for his help to make the potion the Seed and 'Egg'.  
  
He had explained his plan to the ancient Alchimyst and in the end the old man had agreed to create it from the original potion. Dumbledore agreed with Nicolas that the infomation of the potion should afterward be destroyed. If only the Materials of a Wizard would be needed and then a potion drunk, then it be harsh for the drinker and creator if ever discovered.  
  
Line-theft was a matter more serious than just stealing or murder. It was a year of pure torture under Unspeakables, then 1 year with dementors in Azkaban, forced to stay awake and alive for 365 days and another year of bloody torture would commence by the Family that was being stolen, which would either end in a life of servitude or death. It had been done before with victims of Amortentia and the culpit had his/her soul destroyed in the most horrible of ways.  
  
Dumbledore shuddered at the thought and discarded it.  
  
He would need a 'Mother'.

Should it be a Surrogate or an actual mother?  
  
The answer came to him in the form of a most precious couple he had yet to have seen. The year was 1979 and it was the peek of Voldemort's rule. He was cruel, vicious, charismatic and... he was winning.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his two young order members as they took a seat in his chair. His eyes immediately stopped twinkling when they spotted the touch of deep sorrow. " My friends, what ails you? "  
  
James Potter sighed and ran his hand through his hair, while Lily bit her lower lip. She was clearly holding back tears. This worried Dumbledore. He liked this people after all, they were almost like his children.  
  
" It's... It's the baby, Headmaster. " James said with a slight break in his voice. " It didn't make it. "  
  
Dumbledore's chest ached with pain.  
  
THe pregnancy of the Potters and the Longbottoms as well as the Weasleys had been the most joyous thing in the Order. It brightened the darkness of the war and gave hope that Good Would conquer Evil.  
  
" What happened? " Dumbledore asked with a grief stricken voice. Lily didn't seem to hold much together; Her hands were shaking and her eyes incredibly red and damp. Her lips would soon bleed, Albus knew, but let her as she was. Who was he to decided if she should use that little pain to cover over the one of a lost child?  
  
" The Healers said it was a faulty Egg and recidue spelldamage on my seed. The combination... " James swallowed painfully and shoke his head. " THey said it wont get better. My seed is completely ruined and Lily's just isn't strong enough anymore. We can't have children naturally. "  
  
James looked over at Lily, his eyes sad and darkened, but thoughtful.  
  
Dumbledore closed his own eyes in depression.

Another good Line of Talented Wizards and Witches now destroyed by the Dark Forces.  
  
" I thought... " James began and Albus opened his eyes. " The Potion? Could it work for us? "  
  
Dumbeldore stared at them as if everything had come to this point. Their forms seemed to brighten as if the sun was shining upon them, that magic was blessing them for this. They would be the perfect Surrogates. Lily's eggs were broken and so was James Seed; They needed a child, wished for one and Dumbledore had the most amazing thought.  
  
" Yes. In fact, a good friend of mine is making one right now. It was meant for an experiment and it is for couples with faulty materials. " Dumbledore lied. His heart was hammering in his chest with the speed of a rampaging Hypogriff as his mind worked on every detail. " All you would have to do is drink the potion and then... Do what you do best, and the potion would use magic itself and help with the fertility of just one egg and then the seed that enters will be healthy and grow. The only effect of this would be the chance of an extreme powerful child that may take upon features that is not your own, but in your family line; As the child will be surrounded by the magic of the Potion for all of the pregnancy. It's only experimental at the moment, but my Friend Nicolas Flamel has informed me that it will indeed work. "  
  
James and Lily looked upon him as if he was a god; The answer to their prayers and emidiatedly called their agreements. Despite the pain of deep guilt in Albus' heart, he smiled and laughs along with his friends as the joy was refreshed.  
  
If they did as he instructed, the potion would take a little of them to form the baby of extreme powers, just enough to camoflauge the child as their child. Perhaps not in appearance entirely, but in name as well. This would become a Potter by perhaps 10 % out of 90% of Material, but it would be enough to conclude it. Lily Potter would always be the Mother of the baby's line as she would be connected physically to this child.

She would share much Material and Magic with the baby.  
  
Dumbledore left Hogwarts that night, promising his friends to contact them as soon as he had the potion ready. He travelled straight to His old friend's hidden island with the MAterial of Tom Riddle that he had procured himself from what will remain unknown means.  
  
" Nicolas! " he cried with a joyous smile as he was greeted by his old friend and his wife. He Happily shoke the man's hand and let the woman kiss his cheek. It was a very warm greeting. " Joyous news! THe Potters have agreed to be the Surrogates to the child. "  
  
" Really? Joyous indeed! " Nicolas agreed as he lead the Headmaster to the Potions chambers, Perenelle leaving them to their business with fondness at their madmen ways. " Then I will tell you, that the potion will be done in only a few days, we merely need the Materials of the Father. "  
  
Dumbledore felt this was joyous indeed, there was a skip in his steps all day.  
  
" Will there be another father? or will Lily Potter be the Mother? " Nicolas asked hours later and Dumbledore shared his regrets for this.  
  
" I am unsure if they should contribute with the creation. I fear their Materials, being as faulty as they informed me, would be enough to create a fully fletched child as it is. I could ask for their Materials, but I wonder... " Dumbledore mused thoughtfully to the amusement of the ancient one.  
  
" Why two cauldrons, my friend? " Dumbledore asked as he mused. Nicolas turned a little pink at his cheeks and seemed so unlike himself with his shy behavior that it almost startled him.  
  
" It is for Myself and my Beloved Wife. As you know, we have never had a child, it was the whole reason why I created the Philosopher's stone and have lived so long. My family, as you well know, is the direct descendants of Merlin and letting the line die as it would've was not something I could make myself do. We decided that Death should come to us, when we had procured and secured our family, this potion may be the answer. " Dumbledore smiled with a joy as bright as it had ever been. Perhaps the potion wasn't as bad as he had thought.  
  
His old friends deserved a family of their own.  
  
" I pray it will, old friend. You and your wife deserves it. "  
  
That night after a slight celebration, with Elven wine, Dumbledore had a strange dream. He wandered in a fog of white and black. The Ground he couldn't see, but it was wet and felt Red. He knew in the dream it was Blood, but didn't know why he knew it. He could hear Tom Riddle scream in the distance and at first was frightened that he had come to murder him, but it turned into a scream of pain and cried of anguish. Dumbledore ran towards him, desperate to help, or see or do something.  
  
When he arrived, it wasn't Tom riddle at all, to his amazement. Out of the Fog, a child of 5 years looked up at him, eyes green as Lily Potter, hair as Dark as Tom, but with James' wilderness in it.

The Boy sniffled and wiped his nose.  
  
_" Daddy. "_ He said and held his arms out to him. Albus lifted him up with surprise and looked closer at the child. He look so alike Tom Riddle it was strange indeed, but... Something about him also screamed Dumbledore. _" You must hurry.. or I wont make it.. I wont be able to kill father as you wanted me to.. "  
_  
Dumbledore's blood raced in his veins, and then suddenly the child in his arms grew and grew until he was holding a grown man, with twinkling green eyes and a wicked smile. There was a joy in Albus Dumbledore that he'd never felt before, but it vanished suddenly.  
  
Tom Riddle's laughter was cruel and joyous, he was getting closer, and the green eyed man's face paled and the light died in his eyes. His blue lips moves sluggishly and it took all of Dumbledore's power to see and hear and even understand the eccoed, distanced words that came from them. " _Hurry, Daddy... Hurry... "_  
  
_" Avada Kedavra. "  
  
_ Albus Dumbledore flew up from his pillow, heart racing faster than what is healthy for a man at his age, and sweat poured down from his aged skin. He gripped his chest and the confusion in his mind quickly settled as realization hit.  
  
" The boy is my Son!! "   
   
**[ Sad, but True ]  
  
**_" One know not true loss, until they have been forgotten by those you love. " - Reithandina, 2015._ **  
**  
_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_

_E_ _nd of May of 1992,  
                                                                     Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_  
_  
" Are you sure Albus? " Nicolas Flamel asked his old friend, his face wrought with worry and sadness. Albus nodded with the same grief.  
  
" It must be done. Voldemort's link with Harry is greater than I had ever thought. His scar burned when he was near. One day this Link will bring him more pain and grief than I want him to endure. Therefore, We must do this. I cannot let him suffer for what Voldemort will do to him. We will let everyone continue to know the cover story, but this time, Harry will believe it himself. " Dumbledore explained as he looked down at the sleeping boy.  
  
He was so proud of him.  
  
Only 4 hours ago, Harry had stood against Voldemort's shade in Quirrel and Defeated them with powers Voldemort knew not. He was only 11, nearly 12 years old and had done what even grown man could not, and he had done it twice now. He couldn't be more proud.  
  
Yet, he now stood in a position that he never wanted for Harry.  
  
Harry's mind was open to Voldemort and one day he would discover this and all that Harry knew would be Voldemorts. Dumbledore knew that doing this would doom his relationship with Harry, but it had to be done. It was the only way. He could only hope that one day, One day, Harry would forgive him.  
  
When the war was over, he would tell him.  
  
Everything.  
  
" How will I ever tell Perenelle? And the Twins? My daughters as well? They love their big brother, they will despair with him not here anymore. " Nicolas said, and It broke Albus' heart to hear it.  
  
" I know, but know this. One day, when the war is over. We will tell him everything. I will be sure to tell him, that you did all in your power to stop me. At least then, he shall forgive you. " He said with a half smile, it didn't amuse His old friend though.  
  
" Perenelle will curse you, Albus... Do what you must, but know.. I wont forgive you either. " With that, Nicolas departed from the hospital wing and was not to be seen again. Albus grieved this, but knew that the Philospoher's stone was save with it's master and creator once more. Now to the rest of the World and his Oblivious Son.  
  
He gazed down upon the boy and almost smiled. The world thought he looked so much like James and Lily, but he did not. Yes, he had Lily's eyes and James Ruffled hair, but that was all he had from them. The rest was All Tom Riddle and strangely enough, Albus saw his lost sister in this boy. Somehow, Ariana had sneaked herself into his son and left an imprint. He knew Harry would grow up one day and become more of a man, but for now, he would take joyment in the sight before him.  
  
" I'm sorry, Harry. One day, you shall know what and who you are. Please forgive me. "  
  
Albus drew his wand; The Elder wand and pointed it at his Son.  
  
" _Legiliimency._ "

**[ In Death's Embrace ]  
  
** _" Unhallowed by the infernal one, We are forever captured, By the embrace of death.." - Dimmu Borgir, In Death's Embrace.  
_

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_5 years later, 1997, end of May,  
                                                               Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_  
Dumbledore was dead. Killed by Snape of all people.  
  
Harry was now alone and he had no idea what to do now. The Horcruxes were out there, waiting in their dark hiding places, taunting him and Ginny. He had to end it. There was no other choice. He had to protect her. Protect her against Voldemort. Against the Death Eaters. Against the World.  
  
Harry sat heavily on the cool stone and his grief stricken eyes were drawn out to the darkness of the Forest. Dumbledore always said it was forbidden to all students. Harry could still hear his voice saying it; It was a bitter reminder. He felt hopeless with it, the remnants of his Mentors voice eccoing in his mind as it did.  
  
It wasn't helpful, it was torture.  
  
" I don't know what to do. " He whispered to the wind. " You never told me anything. You didn't do anything. I was just there by myself. "  
  
He felt almost as if he had forgotten something, but didn't know what it was. It was a lingering ache in his heart and heart. It had to be grief. Harry knew grief in ways that most people didn't and in many ways, he didn't know grief at all. The Dursley's didn't give him any time for grief at all. To them, he was too freakish to be allowed human emotions.  
  
Yet he grieved many things.  
  
Sirius.  
  
His heart ached for him.  
  
And Dumbledore.  
  
" It hurts so much! " He cried. " I didn't even know you! "  
  
And he didn't.  
  
He felt as if he did, but he couldn't. Dumbledore had always been a distant shadow. The Twinkling eyes behind a desk in an office filled with strange instruments and a colourful firebird, but never a person that would play chess with him, or take him out for icecream and talk about his family.  
  
Harry didn't know Dumbledore at all.  
  
The man was a stranger to him, and still.. Still it hurt so much when he died.

No. Was Killed. By Snape.  
  
Hatred burned hot at the image of him. Dumbledore had BEGGED him. Begged him NOT to kill him. Why had Snape betrayed his trust like this?? WHY??  
  
" I'll kill him. " He hissed roughly and clenched his hands harshly together, forming a fist of blood and rage. " There wont be a place where he can ever hide from me. I'll do anything... He's no idea what he's done. None. I was fucking Born for this Battle. "  
  
Harry rose from the stone and quickly strode out of the Astronomy tower, green eyes glowing with power and his black irisis morphed into a wicked and evil red.  
  
" No one will stop me. "  
  
**[ Fall from Grace ]  
 ** _  
" Breathe in deep, smell these halls of hate, carve your name into these walls, before it is too late, cold and twisted, they resisted, what was I to do, all I ever wanted was, a fraction of the truth... " Kamelot, Elizabeth; III; Fall from Grace  
_

**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**  
The Elder wand was finally in his grasp, a little piece of Dumbledore that was finally returned. Harry's chest eased and finally he smiled. Voldemort was dead. His body still and growing cold. Hogwarts was practically a ruin from the war, but Harry cared not. He was alone in the world and no longer had a destiny.  
  
He didn't even have his revenge on Snape. Voldemort had taken it from him.  
  
Snape had died in his arms, but there had been no joy in him as he died. It hadn't been his kill after all. So He had moved on, watched the memories of the traitor and startled out of his mind at them.  
  
Snape and his mum.  
  
It was impossible to think about, but it somehow made sense in ways that Harry felt was surreal and disgusting. Then the Conversation that he had had with Dumbledore. About the Hand and the murder, and finally the Horcrux in Harry's Scar. Harry, thought in a way that it was the final Fuck-You to Voldemort, when he went to him.  
  
Voldemort killed himself and didn't even know it.  
  
Harry's amusement was radiant and sadistic.  
  
He took great pleasure in it.  
  
The was was over now, it had been days since the fall of Voldemort and his cute little death eaters and while his friends - those that were left - were celebrating, Harry was not. He was empty, tired and felt a sense of hopelessness, despite the fact that he finally had that wand.  
  
It felt good to hold it.  
  
The power was Awe-inspiring and dangerous.  
  
He had been born for Battle. This battle, and somehow he felt that he had been born for this wand, like he had been born for the Cloak and the Stone that was in his pocket. The Stone had returned to him, even though he had dropped it in the forest. There was something new about him now, something stranger, but Harry didn't care much for it.  
  
Not too much anyway.  
  
" I didn't get to say what I wanted to say.. " He whispered to himself as he thought back to the meeting with Dumbledore on the Trainstation in the fog of death. They hadn't had a lot of time, apparantly, so his questions couldn't be answered and it now bugged him. He wanted to know why he felt so empty, so Hollow and lonely.  
  
" It's because of what Albus did, Harry . "  
  
Harry flew up from his laying position, the elder wand ready and vibrating towards the stranger in the doorway. Green eyes narrowed with suspecioun. " Who are you? "  
  
THe Stranger stepped into the light of the moon. His hair was salt and peper coloured, indicating age, and his face had wrinkles as well. Harry estimated he had to be at least 40 or 50, but it was difficult with Wizards as they age strangely. Yet, his heart leaped and he felt suddenly so happy that he could've cried.  
  
It was a strange feeling to have for a stranger.  
  
THe man smiled lovingly and knowingly.  
  
" It's good to see you again, my Son. " The man's kind blue eyes twinkled at him, but it was the words that made Harry frown.  
  
" I'm not your Son, I don't even know you. " He hissed back, feeling anger and confusion churn in his gut. The happiness and joy wouldn't leave him be. The man's smile saddened.  
  
" Don't you? " He asked in a way that almost made Harry curse him. It wasn't mocking, but it felt almost like pity, like he wasn't even asking him, but merely forcing Harry to confirm something. Like a compulsion to think. To Remember.  
  
Harry shaked his head.  
  
" No! I don't. Who ARE you?? "  
  
The Man Sighed and shrugged his shoulders in a resigned way.  
  
" I am Nicolas Flamel, Your Adopted father and we have much to talk about Harry. I have a world of knowlegde and secrets to share with you and you have memories to Unlock from your childhood. Don't you remember? The scar on your knee. You cried so much when you fell from that tree, the Dog that chased you up in it had been a vicious mutt and I banished it away from you... Perenelle cradled you and sang for you until you stopped crying. You brothers swore vengence upon the beast, and they made you laugh again. "  
  
Harry took a step back, eyes wide and head aching.  
  
He could seem the images before his eyes as the man spoke. He remembered. Suddenly the vicious dog, Ripper, that belonged to his Aunt Marge disappeared and was replaced with the creature of his childhood.  
  
" I don't ... undestand.. " Harry gasped as the images came back. " Why? How come I forgot? "  
  
The man, his father, smiled sadly.  
  
" Albus decided it was best to protect you from Voldemort's mind. Your connection to us would bring you in danger. Voldemort would sense the mystery and knowlegde in your mind. It was not my decision. " He explained. " So he locked away your real memories and replaced them with a childhood of misery with your aunt and uncle, and your brutish cousin. "  
  
Harry gasped in pain and clutched his chest.  
  
" BUt WHY? why would he do that? He was... He was my grandfather! I remember now... He was family! My grandfather! " The young man couldn't understand why, emotions of confusion and turmoil coursed through him.  
  
" Come home with me, Harry, and I shall tell you the Greatest Secret of Dumbledore's Actions and Life the last 20 years. " Harry, in desperation of answers, agreed. With his memories slowly coming back, he felt it was time to return to the place he had called home years ago.  
  
His reunion was joyful and confusing. He had brothers and sisters. Memories that sprung forth in his mind and a joy Harry Had never thought would be his, grew in his heart. Siblings..  
  
That night, when his youngest siblings was tugged in, Harry retired to his foster father's office, ready for the truth.  
  
" Let me tell you the story of a desperate time. It was a time of Darkness and people of goodness clinging to small hopes, when Albus Dumbledore came to me with an Idea I could not resist. This idea, created not just my children, but you. Let me tell you about who you really are, and why Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort are your True Fathers in Blood and Magic... "  
  


**[ March of Mephisto ]  
_  
_** _" I am the thorn in your side, That seeks accomplishment, Reminding the mortal of death,  
I am the spore of your pride, An angel heaven sent, The master of all, I am the urge of the flesh.." - Kamelot, March of Mephisto  
_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**  
If Albus Dumbledore had known what he had created, when he decided that Harry Potter should be a child born from Tom Riddle's DNA and his own, he might've never done it. It was something Harry had often thought of the last few hundred years. True the ultimate power was in his hand and always would be, but at what cost?  
  
Many fell at Harry's hand throughout the years, but where they enemies or friends? The Creature, that Harry became after Dumbledore's meddling before he was born, was not something even the Fates or Death had thought when they created the Plan.  
  
Death's objects were items of trickery, but even it was bound to the curse. It had not thought that a fate could befall it, that one day a being would be born to them all. The son of the Cloak wielder, the Son of the Stone holder and the Son of the Wandwaver was the same man. Death's plan was the lives of the three brothers before they could procreate, but it had not been so. The Wand was passed down to the defeater of the next, but that the defeater should be the son of a Holder and a wielder, now also a Waver.  
  
Death was bound to this creature and they become the arm of each.  
  
It was always said that everything should exist in two's and oposites. Death was not a physical form, but Harry was and together with the rage of youth and knowlegde, they swept through the land, waving wands and swords, slaying and spraying the bloods of the living on the ground.  
  
Harry Potter took the mantle of his father, his earned right and brought Magic back into the world. Eternal Master of Death, Eternal King of Magic.  
  
He was Born for Battle.  
  
" And to think... " Harry said as he smirked cooly to the entity that was Death. " It all began because my Father believed only a Dark Lord's son could kill him. I have raised myself beyond what my Fathers had ever been or done... I am a Dark Lord and a Light Lord, I am all My Father Tom Riddle had ever wanted. Immortal and powerful. The Loyalty of all Magical beings at my feet and the Will for Mindless destruction. "  
  
Death rasped his chuckles.  
  
" Now that you have conquered all of Magic, is it not time to conquere the Non-magicals as well? " He tempted and Harry threw him an amused glance.  
  
" You are indeed correct on that. The Muggles have become obnoxious, though their starfleet plans do have promise, their measures are lacking. The Earth's life time has decreased in fertility and I am rather fond of this planet... not to say incredibly bored... "  
  
Death rasped another laughter.  
  
" Your last kill was 500 years ago, Master. "  
  
" Oh? How time flies." Harry mused. " Well, what are we waiting for then? "  
  
Harry didn't care much what His father Dumbledore or Tom Riddle thought of him now. He saw them enough as it was, being Master of Death, the dead kinda loved to visit him. His ways was different than 1000 years ago, when he was knew and angsty teenager, learning that he had killed his unknowing father in battle.  
  
He was angry at Dumbledore and the world and Death wouldn't stop hounding him at every corner. His only sanctuary had been his Flamel families. His siblings the most. It was a long time ago and only a few of his siblings were alive now, living on Philosopher's stones, but somehow it was still so clear in his mind.  
  
Living the life with his family, despite the rage in him and the need for blood and his slight homocidal moments. It was merely the start of a descend to Hell on Earth and he had often said it was his heritage to follow down that line.  
  
He had often thought of Lily and James, and Sirius and Remus.  
  
His heart had always ached.  
  
But their visit had been releasing.  
  
THeir world needed to change and the Dead had no say over the Living, they had no opinion of it either. Harry could do as he wanted, they would help him if he wanted it and they would love him.  
  
It took Harry 100 years before his rage calmed and he finally called upon Dumbledore, to confront him.  
  
The meeting, to say the least, wasn't favourable to Albus Dumbledore, and neither to Tom Riddle, when he had finally called the man up and told him the truth. Harry didn't like Tom, but over the years, Harry accepted his counsel.  
  
Only a Dark Lord could counsel another Dark Lord after all, though Dumbledore made a menance out of himself to counsel Harry in Light-Lordness. It made things easier; Less rebels.  
  
It was War, though, that Harry lived for.  
  
He was born a weapon and enjoyed it now.  
  
This time.. It was the muggles time.  
  
They can have their Tecnology and their Starwars, but by the gods they need a true leader. They need Magic to keep it clean, and Harry was going to punish them for betraying the Earth with their mindless disregard to the mother that birthed them.  
  
" Good Hunting, My Battleborn Son. "  
  
\---  
  
                    The End~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... What you think? Cute little one-shot wasnt it? Well. Cute or not, it was my thought and so on. XD It just went on and on and on and on. Dear god I'm a monster... I first wrote out something vague and fast played about Harry's young years at the Dursleys, before he came to the Flamels, but... I ignored it.. Cry if you want it as a Prequel, or flashback-like-dreamscape thingie.. I'll gladly finish it... as you might have figured out.. it would end at Harry's first year. anyway! ..:XD No flames.. I'm delicate.. <3


End file.
